Cameron Morgan
Cammie is the main character in the series. She is a second generation Gallagher Girl. She is an only child during the summer, but when the girls come back from summer break, she is one of 100 sisters. Cammie sometimes resents the fact that her mother is the headmistress because other students tend to think she knows more about everything when she actually knows just as much as the other students. She also knows the ins and outs of Gallagher Academy due to being there a little more than the other girls. She is BBF's with Rebecca "Bex" Baxter, Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton and Macy McHenry. She spends her summers in Nebraska with her grandparents. Her father died when she was young and her mother is alive. Her family is made up of spies. She is the narrartor of the GG series. Physical Appearance Though Cammie is not described in the book, Ally Carter said that "Cammie is average. In every way average. She's the chameleon, remember? She's not too tall, too short, too chubby, too thin, too anything. She's probably got light brown hair and eyes that change color depending on what she's wearing". Though many of her friends, family and teachers say she looks like her mother (who is, according to Cammie, breathtakingly beautiful). She is also tender headed, so it really hurts if someone pulls her hair. On Ally's website, she said that she pictures Cammie to look something like the actress, Ellen Page. Personality As a student at Gallagher Academy, Cammie is smart, but she is not good at public speaking. She does not like having the spotlight on her, but she is a very good leader. She tends to second guess herself early in the series, but as the series developes she grows more confident in her abilities. She is very compasionate but devoted to being a good spy. She looks up to her mother and later her Aunt Abby, and she hopes to be as good of a spy as them someday. When Macey McHenry first showed up at Gallagher Academy, Cammie tried to make her not want to go to school there, and during Macey's first couple of weeks at Gallagher, Cammie attempted to make her feel uncomfortable. But when Cammie met Josh, she turned to Macey for help. Macey and Cammie then became friends because Macey seemed to be the only one who understood how she felt about Josh. She also understood Cammie's frustrations in the second book, Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, when the whole Gallagher's Academy went crazy over the visiting Blackthorne boys. Spy Status Cammie is a student (Junior) at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, which is, although the teachers don't condone it, commonly referred to as a "spy school". She is known as a CIA legacy. At the age of 4, Cammie cracked NSA's Saphire Series. At the age of 9, she successfully trailed her father through a shopping mall to find out what he was getting her for Christmas. Cammie is known as a pavement artist (someone who can blend in quite well), just like her father, and her codename is " The Chameleon". She often has hunches which she will investigate, to find they were correct. She often knows more than the teachers think she does. She is one of the top sudents at the academy but is often not recognized for it, due to the fact that she is a pavement artist, which means she tends to blend in. Cammie is so skilled at the art of blending in that even her best friends cannot pick her out of a crowd. (Which is even more impressive when you consider that her best friends are spies-in-training.) She once tailed the world's most paranoid teacher and ex-spy, Professor Smith, without being noticed once while on a Cove Ops assignment. Family Cammie's mother, Rachel Morgan is the headmistress of Gallagher Academy and a former CIA agent. She is beautiful and people tend to "drool" over her when she is in public. There are various rumors suggesting that she has killed several men with obscure objects, such as a People magazine. Cammie believes that her mother has two sets of hands: one for being a spy and headmistress, and another for mother-daughter moments. Cammie's father, Matthew Morgan, was also a CIA agent. He is believed to have died on a secret mission that her and her mother do not know much about except that he went on a mission and they didn’t get his body back. He too was a pavement artist. Cammie's grandparents on her father's side live on a ranch in Nebraska where she spends her summers and Christmas vacations. Abigail Cameron, or "Aunt Abby", is Cammie's aunt on her mother's side. She once attended Gallagher Academy and is somewhat of a sterotypical spy; beautiful, witty and mysterious. Until the beginning of Cammie's junior year, Cammie had not seen or heard from her aunt since the death of her father. This really hurt Cammie, implying that the two had been close previously. Abby started a small romantic relationship with Cammie's teacher, Joe Solomon, when she came to Gallagher to protect Cammie's friend, Macey McHenry. Relationships Joshua Abrams In LYKY, Josh is the boy that she meets on her first CoveOps mission. She later "accidentally" (after extensive backround research) bumps into him in Roseville and they secretly start dating. Cammie makes up a legend and he believes her without question, because, unfortunately, he is not a spy and does not know what really goes on behind Gallagher's walls. They kiss, but after a few dates, she realizes that she has to break up with him because he's just a normal boy and she's destined for the life of a spy. Josh then tries to rescue her during her CoveOps final, at first because he believed she had been kidnapped, later because he wanted to talk about what had just happened (her lying to him about pretty much everything and not being able to talk to each other ever again). Her mother then takes him back to Gallagher Academy and tells him everything. She then proceeds to give him a special memory erasing tea which he believes is regular tea. Cammie does not know exactly how much Josh remembers about her. Zachary Goode In CMH, Cammie first meets Zach while he's tailing her on a CoveOps mission. The next day, him and 14 other students from Blackthorne arrive at the Gallagher Academy, apparently to spend the semester there. At one point in the book, he tells Cammie that his parents used to be CIA agents. Zach (to Cammie) is a witty boy who seems to know just about everything and shows Cammie that he likes her in a very unusual way. It seems that he and Cammie both have mutual crushes but it isn't until the end of the book that they finally kiss. He constantly refers to her as "Gallagher Girl" and not her real name which she does not understand. He loves Cammie but is afraid to show it, but in the third book he shows how protective of her he is in a very sweet way. All through DJGC notices that he continually pops up at random and dangerous points in her life. At the end of the book there is a very mysterious note in Zach's pocket of his jacket that he left for her. In OGSY, Cammie's relationship with Zach grows much deeper. During OGSY, Zach tells Cammie the truth about Blackthorne Institute for Boys and what it realy is, that it's not only for spys. At the end of OGSY, Zach asks Cammie to run away with him for everyones safety, however she tells him that she cannot go with him. Category:GA Students Category:Female